


Fireworks

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [571]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Fluff, M/M, Older Lucifrer, Younger Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Age swap Michifer schmoop? <3





	

“C'moooon Michael.” Lucifer grinned, coming up behind the younger angel, wrapping his arms around his brother. “Let’s get out and have some fun. Just a little.”

“But-but we have to-to stay up here….” Michael said. “Duties…and-and jobs…”

“I know…” Lucifer said, nuzzling into Michael’s shoulder. “But it’s only a little. We’ll have fun.”

Michael sighed, and Lucifer grinned. “OK. Let’s go.”

“C'mon, little brother.” Lucifer said, bringing Michael off.

Michael rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Lucifer brought Michael down to Earth, the moon shining brightly.

“Why are we down here? What are you doing Lucifer?” Michael asked.

“Come on, Michael. I’ll show you. It’s one of the things that is pretty remarkable down here.” Lucifer said. “Look up in the sky.”

“What? Why?” Michael asked, turning his head.

“Watch.” Lucifer said.

They waited for a few moments before they heard a whistle and the light was suddenly illuminated in light.

“Fireworks?” Michael asked.

“Mmhmm.” Lucifer nodded, turning to Michael, watching his face reflect with the colors of the fireworks. “I don’t know what it is. But I like them.”

“I do too.” Michael murmured, watching the sky light up with color.

Lucifer pressed close to Michael, kissing into his neck.

“Having fun?” Lucifer asked.

“I am.” Michael nodded.

“M'glad.” Lucifer said.


End file.
